


Seaside Rendezvous

by lifestillgoeson



Series: poly borhap [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Beach Holidays, Italy, M/M, Polyamory, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifestillgoeson/pseuds/lifestillgoeson
Summary: The boys meet up for a romantic vacation together in Italy.





	Seaside Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at a chaptered fic!

Ben can’t stop looking out the window of the plane. They four of them are finally going on vacation. It was hard finding dates when they all had the time off, but somehow they managed to get a full week where they were all free. Rami was able to squeeze in some time between filming Mr. Robot and Bond 25, which was surprising since his schedule is so busy. Ben wonders how many favors he had to call in just so he could take a vacation.

They decided on Italy as their vacation destination during their last phone call. They’ve rented a villa near the Amalfi Coast. It’s large and sprawling and the pictures from the rental site made it look stunning. Rami was the one who picked it out, so it’s tasteful but beautiful. 

Ben and Gwil are flying in from London today while Joe and Rami will meet them at the villa tomorrow. 

He’s so excited at the prospect of seeing the two of them that he can’t stop squirming in his seat. Gwil looks over at him with a smile.

“Someone’s excited,” he says. 

“We haven’t seen Rami and Joe in months,” Ben says. 

Gwil squeezes his hand. “I know. It’ll be nice to be together again.”

“I wish it was longer than a week,” Ben says.

“Me too.”

Ben hates long distance relationships. He’s grateful that he has Gwil with him and that they’re both in London. He supposes it also works out that Joe and Rami are together in New York. It’s just hard trying to maintain this relationship while their other halves are on another continent. Ben knows it’s for the best, though. All four of them could never get away with living in the same place. Joe would never leave Rami to come live in London the same way Gwil or Ben would never leave one another so one of them could go live in New York.

But Ben has a sneaking suspicion that whenever Rami starts filming Bond in London Joe will be tagging along. Then they won’t need to resort to last minute vacations just to see each other.

“I can’t wait to see them,” Ben says.

Gwil leans against him bumping their shoulders together. “Anyone would think you’re more excited to see Rami and Joe than you are to be going on a romantic vacation with me.”

“I can see you whenever I want.”

Gwil pouts. “I feel so loved right now.”

Ben leans across the seat and kisses him apologetically. hes grateful they’re in first class and have some privacy. “You know I love you. I wouldn’t give you up for anyone. Not even Joe or Rami.”

Gwil smiles at him softly. “I know. I was only teasing.”

“It’s a romantic vacation for all four of us,” Ben reminds him.

They relax for the rest of the plane ride. Ben tries to come up with a list of things to do on their vacation until Gwil reminds him that most of their time will probably be spent in bed or lounging near the water. 

It makes Ben even more excited just thinking about it. He grips Gwil’s hand when the plane starts to descend. They’re that much closer to seeing Joe and Rami. He can’t wait for their vacation to begin.


End file.
